


Check Who You're Texting

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A lot of embarrassment, Alternate Universe - Human, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dick Pics, Embarrassment, M/M, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Sam accidentally sends some naughty pics that were meant for his girlfriend to his boss instead. Lucifer reacts a lot different than he expected, though.





	Check Who You're Texting

Sam stared at the phone in his hand in horror as it dawned on him that the number blinking on the display was _not_ the one of his girlfriend Jess, but of none other than his boss _, Lucifer_. He was unable to take his eyes away from the display, his heart beating so heavily that every noise around him was erased and his hands and forehead sweating from panic.

This was a sheer nightmare. How could he have made this mistake and mixing up those two numbers? And why did he even agree to this childish and stupid thing in the first place? This would not only cost him his job, but would render him a complete pervert for the rest of his career, he just _knew_ it. Accidentally sending a picture of his privates to his _boss_ , rather than his _girlfriend_ , _would_ have serious consequences, no way it wouldn’t.

After minutes of being frozen in place – trapped not only by the small bathroom stall walls, but also his own body failing to function – Sam finally let out a growl of utter frustration and smashed his phone against one of the walls.

“Fuck!”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tight between his fingers, but this wasn’t a nightmare and he didn’t wake up – this was _really_ happening.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…”

Muttering under his breath, Sam ripped the door open and walked out of the small stall, immediately facing himself in the mirror. He was as pale as a ghost and almost jumped back when he came face to face with his reflection. Sam quickly shook his head, pushed the phone deep down into his pocket, without even checking if it was broken or not, and turned on the water.

Despite washing his face half a dozen times with cold water, Sam’s cheeks were still burning hot, while cold shivers kept running down his spine – not to talk about the goosebumps all over his neck and arms.

“What a stupid move, you moron,” Sam hissed into the mirror, squinting his eyes angrily. “Way to blow up your job after less than a month, very good!”

He should have told Jess that no, he would _not_ send her a picture like this – that she should stop being so immature in her mid-twenties – and simply ignore it, but no, he _had_ to give into her stupid plea and now he had to suffer for it. Just amazing. Now he knew why some people hated Mondays so much.

Sighing – and knowing he couldn’t stay in here forever, sadly – Sam checked himself in the mirror and tried to hide his mortified state of mind somehow, even if it was practically useless. After straightening his hair and fixing his clothes, he exited the restrooms slowly. He didn’t even look up, all he wanted to do was reach his cubicle, pack his stuff and leave before anyone found out about what he had done.

He came as far as ten feet, before a voice to the right startled him and stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Kevin, his colleague.

“Winchester, the boss wants to see you.”

Sam turned around in slow-motion, looking at the young trainee with a more than shocked look on his face.

“What?” he gasped, hands clutching to fists in his pockets.

“The boss, bigfoot,” Kevin huffed and grinned at him. “He was looking for you, but since you were gone asked me to tell you.”

“D-did he say… why?” Sam tried his best to let his voice sound normal, but it wouldn’t lose its croaking vibe.

“Probably about the new project, he didn’t say why,” Kevin shrugged and rolled his chair back into his own cubicle.

“Perfect,” Sam sighed and glanced over at Lucifer’s door. “Just perfect…”

Since there was no way to get out of this anymore now, Sam decided to face the consequences like the man he was – if this meant being kicked, then so be it. As long as no one else would hear about it. Maybe he could ask for that – in return for leaving without throwing a fit.

When he opened the door to Lucifer’s office, his boss had his back turned at him and was leaning slightly over the table.

“You wanted to see me?” Sam managed to speak with a low voice, even though his hands were shaking massively.

“Sam, yes,” Lucifer said in an almost cheery voice, followed by the sound of liquid pouring into a glass. “Do you know why I asked to see you?”

Sam swallowed down hard, then straightened his posture the best he could.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?” he almost spit the last two words out, disgusted by what he did.

Lucifer’s hands froze over the glass and he turned around, his face a mixture of surprise and… disappointment?

“Accidentally?” he asked silently, putting the bottle in his hands down.

Sam only now realized it was a bottle of wine and that there was not one glass on the table behind him, but two. His confusion grew with every passing second.

“Um, yes? Of course it was an accident!” Sam quickly shook his hands, this whole situation feeling totally surreal. “Why would I send something like this to you on purpose?”

Lucifer stayed silent for a long time – so long, in fact, that Sam’s tension was replaced by discomfort and then anger.

“So, I understand that this was not meant for me, but instead for your…?”

“For my girlfriend, obviously,” Sam huffed and gave his boss an annoyed glare. “She asked me for it and I sent it to the wrong number.”

“I see,” Lucifer sighed and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Did you think it was meant for you?” Sam couldn’t stop himself from asking – and also not from blushing slightly at the question. It was strange asking this, but he really wanted to know somehow. Not that he didn’t like his boss or anything, but this wasn’t something that happened normally and the reaction was not what he had expected either.

“Let’s just say it would not be the first picture of this nature I receive,” Lucifer pushed himself off the table and walked around it to plop into his chair. “I guess this time my assumptions were wrong.”

“I guess so, too.”

“Don’t just stand there like a scarecrow, sit down,” Lucifer gestured to the chair in front of his desk, waiting for a very confused Sam to follow his invitation.

“Thank you?” Sam didn’t know what else to say, so he just sat down and kept his mouth shut.

“Drink?”

“Excuse me?”

Lucifer nodded towards the glasses before taking one of them himself and holding it up. Sam reached out for the other, took it with a questioning look on his face. With a smirk, Lucifer tipped his own glass against Sam’s and put it to his lips to drink. When he put it back down it was half empty and the smirk had turned into a smile.

“So, tell me, Sam,” he said and leaned back in his chair. “Why such a pic? And what do you think will happen now?”

“As I said,” Sam sighed and sipped from his glass. “it was meant for my _girlfriend_ , no offense.”

“Well, she is a lucky one then,” Lucifer smirked with a slight gleam in his eyes. “I cannot say I was not a little excited when I received this, however.”

“That… wasn’t my intention,” Sam tried swallowing the lump in his throat, without success. “I didn’t mean to – I mean, I’m not…”

Lucifer raised a hand, stopping Sam’s babbling with a smile.

“Don’t apologize, I will not fire you over this, don’t worry,” he almost chuckled.

“You… you won’t?” Now Sam was even more surprised.

“I don’t see why I should fire you over an accident,” Lucifer assured Sam and emptied his glass. His employee was so relieved that he did the same with his own, without much thinking.

“T-thank you, sir,” Sam quickly said, chuckling nervously. “I don’t know how I made this mistake, or why I even agreed to this at all.”

“We all do stupid things from time to time,” Lucifer winked at Sam. “I, for example, thought you wanted to tell me something with this picture and look where we are now.”

“Seriously?” Sam raised a brow.

“I would say the wine speaks for itself,” Lucifer huffed and refilled his glass, offering the bottle to Sam. The brunet nodded and watched his glass being filled up again, too. “Can you blame me with the tension between us, Sam?”

“T-tension?” Sam gulped and stared at his boss. “What tension?”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t sense it too,” the blond smiled and slowly took a sip from his glass. “Every time we talk, every time you are near me – it’s obvious that there is something, isn’t there? I simply thought you wanted to make a move.”

“There… there is nothing,” Sam quickly said and nearly jumped up from his chair. This wasn’t at all how he wanted this to go. “If you’re trying to imply that I’m attracted to you – I’m not. I have a girlfriend and I’m not into –“

He couldn’t finish the sentence, because only a second after the last word, Lucifer stood up from his own chair and walked around the table. Sam stepped back, but only managed a few steps before hitting a file cabinet that stopped him.

“You can deny it, Sam, but I know the truth,” Lucifer mumbled quietly, studying his employee’s face with interest. “So, you have a girlfriend, and? That does not mean you cannot feel attracted to someone and that’s perfectly fine, I will not tell anyone, I promise.”

“I would hope so,” Sam huffed, trying to sound sarcastic, but only ending up sounding like a croaking frog.

Meanwhile, Lucifer slowly came closer and was now only a few inches away from him. Their eyes met for a moment – Lucifer’s filled with mischief and Sam’s with sheer disbelief – until Sam’s lips jerked into a smirk at the absurdity of the situation.

“You are one handsome, intelligent young man, Sam,” Lucifer said with his soothing voice, his fingers reaching out and lacing over Sam’s cheek like a cold breeze. “It would be a shame to ruin your reputation over this, don’t you think? But something else would be a shame too.”

“And what would that be?” Sam whispered, trying his hardest to stand tall on his shaking legs and weak knees. He barely managed it.

“To deny something as simple as this,” Lucifer smirked, tracing his fingers down Sam’s jaw. The brunet unwillingly parted his lips slightly at the touch, a silent gasp escaping his throat. “I have seen the looks you give me, the way you start acting when I’m around. Tell me, Sam, is there really nothing behind this? Am I making all of this up?”

Sam sighed slowly, blinking a few times before finally finding Lucifer’s blue eyes again with his own.

“I don’t know _what_ it is,” he mumbled, slightly leaning against the cold fingertips on his skin. “but you make me nervous and… shaky.”

“I figured,” Lucifer smirked and with a last tap of his fingers, stepped back.

Sam blinked confused when his boss walked back around his desk and sat down. It took over a minute before he spoke again and when he did, Sam had a hard time keeping his jaw from falling down.

“I will forget about this, you may leave now.”

Completely dumbfounded, Sam just nodded and headed for the door – his hand barely touching the knob when he heard Lucifer’s dark voice behind him, sending shivers down his spine.

“I would prefer if this… situation, would stay inside this office. If you would like to continue our conversation, you are free to come back whenever you please.”

Sam didn’t react, but when he left the office his head was running wild – both from this very inappropriate offer and the weird urge to accept it. He swore he could hear Lucifer chuckle behind the closed door, but shook his head, trying to ignore all of this.

For the rest of the day, Sam barely managed to get anything done. All his thoughts circled around Lucifer’s offer and around the way his unusually cold fingers had felt and – most important – how extremely torn all of this made him feel. He wasn’t too sure if he would be able to refuse this offer for long, because even if he would never admit it to anyone, he did feel attracted to his boss, basically since he met him during his first interview…


End file.
